Bend It Like Potter
by Aimers
Summary: By chance Harry spends the summer with two members of his magical fan-club. The girls want to learn how to bend their wands like their idol. Then an old red-hot muggle classmate gets stuck in Harry's head. What will Dudley do? Hermione? Ginny? Ron?
1. We will go down with you, Harry

"OH.  MY.  GOD."  

"What?"

"Over there!"

"Where?"

"THERE"

"wh- OH.  MY.  GOD."

Claire and May both look at the boy on the grass.  'Stare' is really more like it. 

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I can't breathe" May squeals.

"I can't think" Claire mutters.

"What else is new" May says.

"My shoes are new too.  They were on sale" Claire says, twisting her ankle and her new ballerina flats.

"Really?  Oh how cool" May agrees.

"Wait a minute, he's moving again…"  Claire whispers.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

May and Claire are staring at Harry Potter.  Yes, THE Harry Potter.  The hottest wizard ever to save the world.

Harry Potter is lying on the grass at a park near his aunt's house in England.  It is summer vacation after his sixth, and he is all alone for the next couple of weeks.

Harry hardly knew it, but he has been on the cover of "Wicked Wizard," a teen magazine, a record twenty-four times.  May was the president of his fan club.  Claire was the secretary.  Claire had neat handwriting; she dotted her I's with hearts and crossed her T's with little squiggly lines.  Neither Claire nor May attended Hogwarts, they were not accepted.  Instead they went to Wickford's Community School of Magic.  

May whipped out her little heart shaped mirror and checked her cherry lip-gloss.  Claire whipped out her deodorant.  Then in merely a half an hour of running their fingers through their hair, they bravely approached their idol.

"Excuse me... (giggle), um, my name is…"  May couldn't control her glee.  Claire's eyes had glossed over and speaking was out of the question for the next few minutes.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked politely, rolling over onto his stomach and then standing up from his knees. 

"I, uh, I, uh" May was really struggling, until she burst out with "you are HARRY POTTER!"

Now Harry was quite surprised.  He had thought the Dursley's neighborhood was relatively magic free, excepting Ms. Figg, who was a squib anyway.  

"Wow.  I was not expecting any non-muggles to be here.  Do you go to Hogwarts?"  Harry asked politely, trying to figure out if he had ever met them before.

"No, we got deferred and then wait-listed, and then we still didn't get in.  We go to Wickford's Community School of Magic" May said.

"Oh, I've never heard of it." Harry said.

"That's ok. Hey, by the way, my name is May, and I am the president of the Harry Potter Fan Club.  This is my friend Claire.  She is the secretary.  I own every magazine that you have ever been mentioned in, even the unflattering ones."

"oookaaaaaaaaaay"  Harry wasn't sure what to make of that information.

Luckily for this awkward conversation, Dudley Dursley turned up at the park with his usual gang of people who are not much smarter than toe–jam. 

"Harry look out!  It is your evil cousin Dudley Dursley!"  May shouted as she and Claire threw themselves in front of Harry.  "To join the fan club you have to swear that you will give your life for Harry's.  Harry, we will go down with you."  May squealed.

"whatEVER" Harry muttered, a little embarrassed that he was surrounded by two shrieking idiot girls.  Although, Harry thought, Dudley doesn't know who they are.  

"Hey Dud"  Harry shouted across the park.

"How are you doing Hair-Ball" Dudley laughed at his own weak insult.  His posse laughed with him.

"Fine, I'm just chillin' with some of my wicked friends" Harry said coolly.

"May, he said we were his _friends_!"  Claire whispered.

Harry nudged her to make her quiet.

"Oh my gosh, Harry touched MY arm! I am NEVER showering." Claire said a little louder.

"Do you mean wicked as in…"  Dudley said a little nervously.  He was freaked out about magic.

"I don't know. Do I have any friends who aren't?"  Harry said.  

"Ha!  No you don't have any friends!"  Dudley sneered.

"Harry has got hundreds of friends!"  May shouted, "And hundreds of friends who are girls!  Where are your girlfriends?"

"Are _you_ his girlfriend?!"  Dudley asked in disbelief.

"Nope.  And neither is she.  Harry barely knows we exist.  Harry is just soooooo cool." May cooed.  

Claire fluttered her eyelids, she is good at that.  May took a few hopeful steps closer to Harry.

Harry smirked at Dudley.  My kingdom for a camera! 

"Well, I'll just leave you three alone, I guess" Dudley said, feeling a little less macho than he had thirty seconds ago.

Harry, May, and Claire watched Dudley and his gang walk away from the park.  "Hey girls, you two were pretty funny."  Harry said.

"Anything for you, Harry" May said, honestly.

"Well, do you two think you could keep me company for the summer?  I would teach you some magic tricks."  Harry asked.  He gets lonely over the summer.  Any company is better than the thoughts, memories, and echoes inside his head.  

Claire and May looked at other and then, 

  "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Passing the 'swish and flick'

"So now that we are friends, Harry, can I give you a hug?" May asked.

"ummm," Harry was not used to giggly girls. Hermione was so un-May and un-Claire. Even Ginny was never this bad. But hey, they were the first exciting things to happen all summer.

"Don't ask May, just do it!" Claire said, throwing her arms around Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek. May did the same. 

Harry was not used to this kind of attention from girls. The summer day was starting to look brighter already.

"So will you really teach us magic tricks?" Claire asked, expectantly. "We haven't really learned any yet."

"At Wickford's School you have to pass the 'swish and flick' before you can move on to any spells," May explained. "The 'swish and flick' is really hard."

"Ah. Really" Harry said, stifling a giggle. "Um, well maybe learning spells isn't such a great idea. The swish and flick is sort of important."

"Yeah. That is what Professor Morony keeps telling us" May grumpily declared, "I do not like Professor Morony." 

"Well how about Quidditch? Does your school teach you that?" Harry asked. If by some lucky strike of lightning these girls could play Quidditch, this was going to be the best summer ever. 

"Well, our school does have a pretty good team, but we are not on it" Claire said.

"Yeah, we didn't make the team because we were afraid of the bludgers" May said, shivering at the memory of the time Joey Bloostine whacked her with a bludger on the first day of school. "Bludgers really hurt."

"Well, if you want to play Quidditch, you can't be afraid of the ball" Harry said. "I've been hit loads of time and I still love the sport."

"But you are made of tougher stuff than we are, Harry, don't forget that little bit" May sighed.

"That's a load" Harry said, "You girls can be tough, I'll teach you."  
"AAAHHHHH—" began May and Claire before Harry silenced them with look.

"You girls had promised me that you wouldn't squeal."

"So how can we play Quidditch? We can't be seen by the muggles" Claire asked.

"I was just thinking that myself. And I really don't know, to be honest" Harry said.

"Well, I know what to do whenever you don't know what to do" May said smugly.

"What?" Harry inquired.

"We should go to the mall. I get most of my wisdom from the girl who sells shoes at Madame Ripoff's. Her name is Anna Naif and she is a muggle and so she subscribes to all of the muggle teen magazines. Those quizzes that they have in there are really insightful." May explained. "Like for instance this one quiz that Anna showed me helped me to realize that I wasn't being a 'true blue' pet owner. And so I followed Anna's advice and sure enough, after I bought my doggie a pair of doggie shoes, it was like we were communicating on some whole new level."

'Maybe I just don't understand girls,' Harry thought. 'Because that sounded like a bunch of boloney'

"So I only heard the part where you were talking about Madame Ripoff's shoe store. Is that where we are going?" Claire asked.

"Yes of course silly! That is where the wisdom is found." May said, laughing at Claire's childishness. 

May and Claire turned to walk towards the mall when they realized Harry seemed to be hesitant to follow.

"Oh come on, Harry. Shoe shopping is a blast! But we are going to a muggle mall, so you can't do any really fancy magic tricks! Although, you can show me privately if you get the urge to do something really wicked." May winked.

Harry felt really uncomfortable by this last comment of May's, but he wasn't doing anything else this afternoon, and he was intrigued. 

"Alright girls, I'll go shoe shopping." 


	3. The New Pink

The muggle mall that May and Claire led Harry to was big and bright and every store window was displaying something coral colored. Coral was the new pink.

Harry had never been to this mall before. He assumed that had he remained at muggle school instead of going to Hogwarts, this place would be where he would shop. Harry thought a lot over the summer about what his old muggle classmates were up to. Harry had never really made any friends, do to Dudley's torturous influence. But Harry had remembered that some of the kids had been nice people.

"Harry, have you ever been here before?" May asked

"No, I haven't" Harry stated.

"Well, that's ok; I guess boys don't like the mall as much as girls. But still, you ought to come here during your summers. I've read that you get really bored at your Aunt's house."

"You have, haven't you" Harry was still uncomfortable with the idea that a bunch of strangers could know everything about him.

May and Claire led the way into Madame Ripoff's. The exterior was a light shade of coral; the door was still pink from last season. In the window, the mannequins were wearing ultra mini-skirts and super slutty tank tops. But the shoes were what you really wanted to look at. The shoes make the outfit, as everyone knows.

Flip-flops were called sandals, sandals were called flats. Everything was just so chic.

May and Claire sat down on a purple colored couch (the purple was left over from when purple was in style, red was the new purple, then pink the new red, then coral the new pink. I hear yellow is gaining ground).

Harry sat down next to them.

In a few minutes a bubbly brunette saleslady stopped by.

"Hello girls! Back again for more shoes?" said the saleslady.

"Anna! Hello! How are you?" May exclaimed, and then not waiting for Anna to say "fine, thanks," May continued talking, "This is our new friend, Harry Potter."

Anna looked at Harry, but she did not have that knowing look that magical people have when they meet him. The obliviousness was refreshing.

"Well, Harry, aren't you cute." Anna said with her hands on her hips, while tapping her knee high boots.

"Thanks, um, you too." Harry said, not sure how to be polite to a muggle saleslady.

"Isn't he a doll? Anyway, what can I get you girls? Are you in for some more tennis shoes? How about some of our cute new sandals?" Anna asked.

"In a minute Anna, what we really need is some help. Do you have any teen magazines we can read? Those articles are ever so insightful." May asked.

Anna agreed, though she chuckled to herself at the funny request.

Claire and May browsed until Anna returned; Harry had stayed seated on the couch.

"Here you go girls; this month has a quiz on how to tell if your man is cheating." Anna said.

"That sounds perfect!"

Claire, May, and Harry opened the magazine to the quiz section.

May began to read it out loud, "'Does he sneak out at night and not tell you where he has been?' oh that is a good idea! We should practice Quidditch at night!"

"But you can't see the ball, and your parents would worry." Harry said.

"We can work around that. But lets move on to the next question, 'Does he lie about where he has been?'"

Claire jumped up at this one, "we should just tell everyone that we are not playing Quiddtich. You know, lie about it! Like people ask, 'hey what are you doing?' and we would answer, 'we are sweeping the street with these brooms.' No one would ever catch on!"

"Ok, sounds like a, uh, good start. May what does the next one say?" Harry said, averting his eyes to stare at the bright tiled floor.

May turned her attention back to the magazine, "Does he hang out at another girls house all the time, but only says it is because she has a pool?"

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed.

"What? We play Quidditch in a pool. I have not bought a bathing suit yet. There is no way I am wearing one from last season." May said, rolling her eyes.

"That is not what I meant. I meant that my friend, Ron has a pretty secluded back yard, he plays Quidditch all the time."

"But your friend Ron lives pretty far away in a house called The Burrow." May reminded him.

"No, but my neighbor, Mrs. Figg…"

"The one with all of the cats" Claire interrupted.

"…she has tall bushes in her backyard. And nobody in the neighborhood likes her because she is weird. People will just think she is at one of her weird things again." Harry explained.

"But yards in your neighborhood are pretty small. As are yards in mine. We need to use a park or something." May said, correctly.

"Right. Oh, well it could work because we are just going to learn the basics at first" Harry said, a little disappointed. He had been so excited about the chance to play Quidditch again that he had forgotten to include logic in his thoughts.

"Well whatever we do, I think I need to leave this store" Harry said. Harry was starting to feel out of place in the shoe store filled with girls shrieking over "the cuteness" of everything. He was feeling a little embarrassed. He was dying for fresh air.

"Well let me just ask Anna" May said, "hey Anna!"

Anna Naif walked back to them, "Are you done with the magazine or did you decide on a shoe?"

"Oh here, we are done the magazine, but no shoes right now. Harry is tired." May said. "We have a problem. There is a sort of game that we want to play, but we don't know of a place that is big enough, or private enough."

"Uh huh," Anna said, "Any more details?"

"No, just that this is a game that Harry is really good at. He might have high expectations."

"Hmmm. Well if you want to show him a good time, I would suggest a roof. The roofs of this mall are easily accessible, wide enough so that people on the street can't see what is happening in the middle. Just beware of helicopters, and also of the edges. There aren't any guardrails." Anna said.

"That sounds like a great idea" May said, "Now, I sort of had my eye on those low heeled green sandals. Size 8, if you don't mind."


	4. Caught Staring at the Girl

They left Madame Ripoff's much poorer than when they had entered. May and Claire each were holding a new paper bag with a picture of a half-nude male model on it. The shoe boxes were inside, but really, it was the bags that you want.

"Let's sit down for a bit. My feet are tired." Claire suggested.

The three of them sat on the ledge of a fountain in the middle of a walkway. Claire and May discussed their shoes.

Harry let his eyes wander. First he watched the water spray out of the handbag shaped fountain. Then he watched a mother try to pacify her toddler by doing a little jig.

Then Harry turned his head to the right a little. He noticed a group of people that looked to be about his own age. There were three girls and two boys in the group. He could not see any of their faces until the red-headed one turned around.

Harry was embarrassed to have been caught staring at the girl. She really was quite pretty, but he hadn't been staring at her because of her prettiness. Harry gave her a weak smile and turned back to watch the fountain spray out of the handbag shaped fountain.

Harry began to notice pennies on the bottom of the fountain, he was staring to count when he heard a female voice close by asking him,

"Your name is Potter, right? Henry?"

Harry nearly fell in the fountain, he was so shocked. It was the pretty red head. She had left her group to come talk to him!

"Yes, I mean no. Well I mean, yes my name is Potter, but my name is Harry, not Henry" Harry stammered. Boy was he feeling stupid.

"You don't recognize me do you?" The girl asked.

"Umm, no I don't. Do you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He immediately felt stupid. What if this girl wasn't even magical! What if she was a muggle. Had he just blown the big secret?

"No, I go to the local high school. My name is Millie Andrews. We went to elementary school together."

Harry thought way back to those horrible days of hiding from Dudley on the playground, worrying about Dudley during class, and giving up his graham cracker to Dudley at snack time. But suddenly he remember the other students, who were never mean to Harry, but who only ignored him because Dudley was so fat and intimidating. Harry then remembered the red-headed quiet girl named Millie.

"Millie Andrews. You shared your scissors with me when Dudley threw mine over the fence." Harry said, suddenly smiling for real.

"I'm so glad you remember me! I was worried when you suddenly left school. I heard that you went to that St. Brutus school." Millie said with a funny look on her face. She was wearing a green shirt.

"Oh you mean the place for 'incurably criminal boys.' No, I don't go there." Harry laughed a little and looked down at her feet. Gold toe nail polish and red flip-flops.

"So did you move out of your aunt's house? Why don't you go to my school?" Millie asked, crossing her arms. She bent her head and as her hair fell over her shoulders Harry saw that the sun gave her a golden aura.

"Well, I live with the Dursely's over the summer. I go to a boarding school. It is really far, you won't have heard of it."

"Is it that Hogwarts place you mentioned earlier?" She flipped her hair back behind her. Her shirt was dark green, like a foresty color.

"Ye—…no! No, you won't have heard of it" Harry said quickly.

May and Claire had been watching Harry become transfixed with this auburn haired girl. They were none to happy about it, but they knew better than to make a scene. This Millie girl was a muggle. How could she forget his first name? "Henry?" Please!

"Hi, you said your name was Millie? Mine is May. This is Claire." May said, standing up. May had hoped that she would be taller than Millie, but nope. Millie was good two or three inches more intimidating.

"Hello. Are you girls with Harry?" Millie asked.

"Yes, we are his friends" May said.

"Do you go to school with him?"

"No! We wish" May said, rolling her eyes.

"Ha! Yeah, we just met him today" Claire said,

May nudged Claire, "don't say that!" she whispered

"I already did" Claire whispered back.

"Damn-it"

Harry didn't know what to say now. On the one hand, he wanted to shrug off May and Claire and go wherever Millie was going. But on the other, May and Claire were the ones who had befriended him and led him to this place. They idolized him. They were going to play Quidditch. He owed them some respect. But Millie was running her fingers through her hair again, blinking her eyelashes calmly, and softly biting her lip. She was looking at, judging May and Claire, judging him. What did she think?

"Um, yeah. I sort of just met them. May and Claire are really nice, though. You know, to befriend me and all. I haven' t got many friends here in the summer to hang out with. My school friends live far away." Harry stammered. 

"That is so nice of you girls!" Millie said, flashing her lovely smile, "And Harry, if you didn't have any friends to hang out with over the summer, why didn't you call me? You know plenty of people from elementary school and we all remember you. You were pretty odd back then. You did some crazy things."

"I was sort of afraid to I guess. And I didn't really know how to reach you." Harry explained.

"You aunt should know the phone number." Millie reminded him.

"She doesn't really like to help me out." Harry said, averting his eyes back down to Millie's red flip-flops.

"Well, anyway, that is all in the past. Why don't you three come have lunch with us? I'm here with some of my high school friends" Millie invited.

Harry gave a quick look to May and Claire for approval, they weren't really reacting. They had noticed a piece of lint on Claire's shirt and were fantically trying to pick it off. So Harry just accepted enthusiastically, "Yes!!! Millie, we would love to join you."

Claire pulled Harry's arm, I thought we were going to play Quidditch?" She whispered.

"Umm, we will play Quidditch later, Claire, I really want to meet her friends for lunch. I'm hungry" Harry said.

Harry smiled to himself as he, May, and Claire, followed Millie back to her friends. He remembered the silly love note that Dudley had written to Millie when they were nine years old. Dudley had never given the note to Millie. Harry had found it in the trash. But Harry could not help but think, as he entered the circle of cool, pretty people, "If only Dudley could see me now."

* * *

Hey readers!!! First of all, thank you for making to the end of the chapter. I am so sorry to have introduced another new character. I know that it can be really confusing when an author creates a whole bunch of new things because you can get it mixed up with other fics. Well, I will try really hard not to introduce any more new characters. So you just have to keep track of May, Claire, and Millie as well as the characters that you already know from the books. Whew. Now please stop reading and start typing: that means I want some reviews, people!


	5. Ah! To be Young and a Muggle

Sorry this took so long, but hope you enjoy!

* * *

An overpriced sandwich had never tasted so good too Harry. He had ordered the first thing on the menu because that was all he could tear his eyes away from Millie long enough to read. Millie and her friends were so nice. May and Claire fit right in as well. Their blonde moments provided much comic relief when conversation faded.

Harry for the first time missed muggle life. He wished briefly that he not been a wizard and had not been sent away to Hogwarts. If he had been a muggle, he could hang out with Millie and the cool crowd all the time.

"So Harry, where do you go to school? Millie didn't say" said one of Millie's guy friends at the shop. This boy was not Millie's boyfriend. Harry had already subtly found out that she was single.

"Oh I don't go anywhere around here" Harry responded, he then took a big bite of his sandwich so that he could brush off future questions by gesturing that his mouth was full

Millie responded to her friend, "Harry doesn't want to tell us where he goes. He is being very coy about it."

Harry just pointed to his mouth, which was chewing on his food.

"Harry is avoiding the question again" Millie said jokingly.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of the jolly good lunch with really spiffy company.

Leaving the "The Big Fat Sandwich," everyone was laughing because May had thrown her shopping bags into the garbage can along with her trash. They all waited while a pimply employee dug out the bags for her.

"So what are you guys up to next?" Millie asked Harry, May, and Claire.

"Um, I haven't got any plans. May? Claire?" Harry asked the girls.

"No, we are free too. Our afternoons have been free ever since we quit taking tuba lessons." May said.

"But I have to get back and feed my goldfish. I don't want to kill any more of those little buggers" Claire interjected.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Um, like two or three or four o'clock or something like that" May said.

"So do you girls have to leave?" Harry asked.

"I think so" Claire said, "or at least I do, May can stay if she wants."  
"Nah I should leave as well. I don't want to get lost on my way home all by myself." May said.

"Um, Millie, can you excuse us for a second, I need to work some plans out with May and Claire." Harry said.

May and Claire followed Harry a few paces away from the rest of the group.

"Do you want me to walk you back? Should I leave with you now?" Harry asked.

"Yes please" Claire blurted.

"No, Claire. Harry, we want you to have some fun this summer. Preferably with us, but you don't have to only hang out with us" May said.

"So when can I see you again? I still do want to teach you two how to play Quidditch" Harry honestly declared.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm sure you are free. Why don't we meet at the park again?" May said.

"Sounds perfect. Bring your brooms if you have them and also bring any Quidditch balls that you may have. I haven't got any myself" Harry responded.

"Yeah we know" Claire said.

Let's skip the goodbye scene. Pretty much all that happens is May and Claire say bye to their new muggle friends while Harry goes with Millie and her group of friends.

They decided to go play mini golf.

"Senor Putt Putt's" was located a few miles away from the mall. They rode the bus and Harry sat next to Millie. They were flirting.

"You stupid boy, Potter! Don't push me!"

Harry kept trying to push Millie off of the bench by sliding her off.

"What?" Harry would say with a boyish smirk, "I'm not doing anything; I'm just rearranging my knees."

"Oh like hell you aren't" Millie would laugh and then Millie would retaliate by sitting on Harry's lap so that he couldn't move and he couldn't slide her off the seat without falling off himself.

"Whoa, somebody ate too much for lunch" Harry said, pretending to be angry that Millie was sitting on him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to joke about a girl's weight?" Millie playfully punched him, though she didn't move away.

"No"

"Oh right, I'm sorry. They died in a car accident, right?"

"Um, something like that" Harry felt the playful mood slipping and so he tugged at Millie's deep red hair and whispered, "I ate a soup this color, once. It tasted nasty."

Millie laughed and then faked scowl, "Well I've scraped dirt of my shoes that was the exact color of your messy hair."

Harry and Millie were sorry to get of the bus when they reached the stop for Senor Putt Putt's.

Golfing was fun. Harry and the boys made sure to ask for the big sized putters.

Harry had not played mini-golf since an elementary school field trip, so needless to say, he lost badly. Harry tried to be a good sport, but he was not used to being bad at anything. He was awesome at Quidditch and successful in every subject except potions. So he felt really bad when Millie sunk a hole-in-one and Harry had to give up after six tries.

"Aw, come on Harry, just hit it in the clown's mouth. It's not that hard!" Millie cheered him on.

"Sssssh, Let me concentrate…..Damn! I only missed because you were talking!" Harry called out as his ball veered embarrassingly to the left.

Harry was glad when golfing was over. He wanted to get back home so he could rest up for Quidditch tomorrow. In one day, his attitude toward summer vacation completely chagend. He was now looking forward to tomorrow. He didn't want to go back to school yet. He had three fun new friends, all of whom were pretty girls. Go Harry!

Harry was shaken from his musings by Millie soft inquisitive voice

"Harry, do you think you can get back to your house alright?" Millie said when they had all seated themselves on the bus.

"Um, I think so. I mean I've never gone this way back before, but I'm used to finding my way around mazes and things; I should be able to handle it."

"Maybe I should go with you" Millie suggested.

"No, I don't think that is necessary, really. But thank you."

"Oh please! I really want to see what your house looks like" Millie's pleading voce sounded oddly sincere.

"My house is really is nothing special. Its all suburban…I'm sure you've seen it before." Harry had never brought a friend home. Ron and his family had stopped by once and that hadn't turned out well.

"No I haven't. You never invited me to your birthday parties" Millie said, "So I have never seen your house."

"I never had birthday parties. Dudley did though."

"Really? Well he never invited me either. Though he was always an oddball, in my opinion"

"Fat"

"Excuse me?"

"Dudley. He wass fat. Still is fat."

"Yeah I know, poor thing. Anyway, Harry I really had fun with you today. But I just don't want to go home yet. So that is why I really want you to invite me over."

"But can't you go to another friend's house?" Harry said nervously. He was starting to have nervous images of himself bringing a girl home for dinner. He imaging his uncle would say, 'do you expect us to entertain all of you friends.' Or his aunt would say, 'since when do you have any muggle friends? Are you sure she isn't a witch?' Dudley, he couldn't imagine what Dudley would say. But Harry imaged Dudley would remember Millie.

"I could go somewhere else, but I'm having fun with you."

"I just don't have friends over during the summer. I usually don't have any that live near…"

"So then won't they be happy that you are making friends?" Millie asked, "All of us could come over."

"NO! They don't really want me to, ah, um… You see the Dursley's, they don't really like me to be happy…"

Millie silenced Harry with a serious look. She turned to face him completely.

"Harry. I really don't want to go home right now, my parents are… I just don't want to be home" Millie said this with a very urgent expression. She was hiding the reason; she was hiding a lot more. But Harry couldn't argue with such a request.

"Alright then, Millie, will you come over for dinner at my place?"

"I'd love to, Harry"


	6. Her Wicked Little Smile

* * *

They didn't joke around much for the rest of the bus ride. Harry was busy imagining all of the horrible scenes that could occur when he showed up on Privet Drive with Millie.

When the bus reached Harry's stop, Harry and Millie said goodbye to her friends on the bus and got off. They walked in silence for quite a while. The sky was darker now and the stars were beginning to shine.

Millie pointed to the sky, "If Orion's belt disappeared, Orion's pants would fall down."

"What?!" Harry said, laughing.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make you laugh."

Harry smiled at that and looked up for a constellation to point out to Millie. His eyes fell onto the dog constellation; the Sirius star.

He pointed up to the bright star in the sky, "That one" he said to Millie, "is my favorite."

Harry started walking slowly when they rounded the corner onto Privet Drive.

He was nearly tiptoeing when they reached number four. Millie, very politely, declined to comment on Harry's deflating posture and waning courage.

Harry felt scared to imagine how mean the Dursley's could be to him, how mean they could be to her…

"Are they really that bad?" Millie asked.

"Well, I guess I just let them upset me, that's all" Harry said, ashamed.

"Well then don't. Why don't you surprise them and walk in that door really proudly. Say something like, 'hey Dursley's, remember Millie Andrews?!' and then be all happy and stuff. They won't be expecting happiness. People are like putty when they are surprised."

"That does sound good, but…"

"Oh suck it up. I'm hungry for dinner. Follow my lead, Harry. Your aunt's name is Patricia?"

"No, Petunia. Petunia and Vernon"

"Gotcha." Millie threw her shoulders back and marched up to the door.

"Open it."

"What?"

"Open the door, Harry" Millie said, "I am not going to break into your house. And when you do open the door, shout something to Petunia."

It was unlocked so Harry just twisted the knob and held the door for Millie.

"Now say something, Harry, honestly. It's called, courage man."

Now Harry was a full blooded Gryffindor. HE had courage in spades. Slightly offended, Harry called out to the open hallway, "Petunia! I'm home!"

He heard some rumbling in the kitchen. And then his uncles voice called, "Shut the door, boy! You are letting in the pollution!"

"I brought a guest home for dinner!" Harry called, starting to get excited about seeing the Dursely's reaction. He bet that Dudley had never brought home a girl.

"You did WHAT?!" his uncle's voice roared. "You think you can treat our home like a rest stop for people like you! We want none of your kind in here!"

"But SHE is not like me! She went to elementary school with Dudley and me." Harry had now shut the door behind them. He motioned for Millie to follow him down the hall and into the kitchen, where the voices were coming from.

"But you don't have any friends like us! You don't know anybody!" Dudley's voice chimed in from the back room.

Nothing more was said until they reached the kitchen, though Harry could hear the television and Dudley's occasional chuckles. Harry took a deep breath before stepping into the lighted, occupied room.

Petunia was stirring a pot of soup. Vernon was reading a magazine. Dudley's back was to Harry, he was glued to the television.

"Hi Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, this is my friend…"

"Ha! Your friends!" Dudley laughed out loud, though he hadn't turned around to see who it was.

Harry started to say something, but Millie spoke next.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I'm Millie Andrews. I remember your son Dudley. Harry was very thoughtful to invite me over. I have seen neither Dudley nor Harry in such long time." Millie spoke with poise and politeness. She came across as…nice! This was unacceptable for a friend of Harry's!

Petunia was shocked down to her yellow fuzzy slippers. This girl was pretty. This girl was polite. This girl was not a witch. And this girl was friends with Harry!

"Oh Millie! Dear, I remember your parents…" Petunia started to say before remembering that she mustn't bring up ancient gossip about them in front of their daughter. "…Um, Are they well?"

"Yes, I believe they are" Millie smiled when she spoke, quieter than before.

Millie or Petunia hadn't yet noticed Dudley, who had turned completely around and was staring. His stupid cousin was standing next to the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

Harry noticed Dudley. And he was proud of himself and gave Dudley a big, wide grin.

"Millie, we weren't expecting company!" Petunia said, with a bit of annoyance to her voice.

Neither Millie nor Harry knew what to say to that, so they just stood there and smiled, which annoyed Petunia, and visibly annoyed Vernon.

Vernon shouted, "Harry! This is unacceptable! Taking advantage of our hospitality like this! What if we had no food in the house? Would you expect us to feed her?"

"Vernon," Petunia interrupted with a fake smile, "We can't treat our guest like this. We don't want her to think that we are not nice people. Millie, we don't blame you for Harry's mistakes. He just needs to work on his judgment. This is no fault of yours."

"Thanks Mrs. Dursley" Millie said sweetly.

"So when will dinner be ready?" Harry asked.

It was all Petunia could do not to shout back an answer. She instead squeezed her lips together and managed to say, "twenty minutes and we are having chicken."

"Brilliant" Harry exclaimed, and then he eyed Dudley again, who instantly jerked his head back to the TV set, so as not be caught staring again.

"Dudley, do you mind if Millie and I watch the television with you? If not, well I'm sure we can find something to do in my room…" Harry was teasing Dudley. Harry was rarely allowed to watch TV with Dudley. But Harry knew that Dudley would not want him to take Millie away from his eyesight.

"Hmfff" Dudley answered, angry that he was going to have to let Harry watch his television set.

"What did you say, Dudley?" Millie asked.

Dudley spun his whole head around when Millie addressed him, "I said that you may watch TV with me."

Harry led Millie over the couch. They sat down on the sofa; Millie was between the two boys.

Harry had to laugh. Dudley was uncomfortably shifting positions every twenty seconds. Every five seconds, Dudley would steal a glimpse of Millie as she twirled her finger in her red hair. Harry had found out how to really make Dudley squirm!

"I like this TV show" Millie said, trying to spark a conversation.

When Dudley didn't answer, Millie turned to Harry.

Harry smiled at her and took the opportunity to lean in close and whisper, "He is just being shy."

"Is Dudley usually shy?" Millie whispered back.

Harry gladly answered, "No"

Millie's facial expression barely changed. If Harry hadn't been looking at her so completely, he wouldn't have noticed the little twitch at the corner of her mouth.

They were still leaning in close even though they hadn't said anything for a few seconds. Harry's mind was focusing on one thought, "Should I kiss her?"

Dudley was so angry. He was noticing how near the two of them were. He had to say something to get Millie to look at him again.

"Millie, where do you go to school?" Dudley asked loudly and unusually high pitched.

Millie jumped, which caused Harry to lean away as well.

"Oh! I go to North Town High School!"

"That's cool" Dudley said, trying to sound both smooth and nonchalant.

Harry had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing out loud.

Millie heard Harry's gag and gave him a sharp stare. Harry nervously sat up straight. Millie stared back at Harry for a few more seconds before giving him a wicked little smile and turning back to talk to Dudley.

"So Dudley, I hear you like video games. Have you ever played…"

* * *

Hey y'all! Sorry to end the chapter here, but the whole scene just took up too many pages that I had to split it up somewhere! The next part should hopefully up soon because it was mostly written when I wrote this part.

Anyway, enough reading! Start reviewing!


	7. The Strike Out

Mille kept up a very polite conversation with Dudley. Harry couldn't keep his eyes of her, even though her head was mostly turned away from him. There was still her hair and other assets to stare at, even if he was denied a vision of her pretty face. 

Petunia and Vernon couldn't keep their eyes off her either. Vernon hadn't turned the page of his magazine in ten minutes.

Their son was talking to a girl! And look how Harry stares! I bet Harry is jealous of our Dudley! Look how he is getting all of her attention!

Dinner was called later than Petunia had promised, but no one seemed to notice or care.

Dinner conversation was sparse, as everyone was staring at Millie and could focus on little else.

And whenever Millie would say something, only Harry would answer back with more than just a "yes" or "no."

Dudley dropped his fork twice out of nerves. Harry even missed his mouth a few times when he would bring up his fork. Millie was just so darn distracting!

Harry thought to himself, after he missed his mouth for the second time, what would Hermione and Ron say to him now if they could see Harry going completely nutty over a muggle girl? And on that thought, Harry doubted either of them was having as good of a summer day as he was: Harry had met two bubbly blondes, May and Claire, who were going to play Quidditch with him, and then there was Millie…Damn! He almost felt bad for Ron, stuck up there in the Burrow, the Burrow that Harry used to find paradise. There were no Millies at the Burrow…

When the dishes were cleared, Harry nervously stepped to edge of the room. What should he do? Does Millie want to stay longer? Should he offer to take her home? Does she want to go home? Does she want to stay?

Millie finished putting away her plate and then walked over to Harry. She leaned against the wall beside him

"I had a nice evening, Harry" Millie said, staring intently at Harry.

"Me too" Harry couldn't think of anything better to say, his mind was going too fast for all of the right words to come out.

They stared silently at each other for a few more seconds. Millie broke the silence, "Well, I guess I had better be going home."

"You don't have to. I wouldn't mind if you stayed. I mean, we could um, hang out longer" Harry said.

"Yeah, that would be nice but its getting late and I still have to get home on the bus." Millie looked away from Harry's bright green stare.

"Let me take you home" Harry offered, sincerely hoping she would.

"No, that is too much trouble to ask. But please, Harry, walk me just to the bus stop instead"

"Alright. But you should say goodbye first" Harry said.

"I Know!" Millie responded. She walked over to Petunia, who was wiping down the table and said to her, very politely, "Mrs. Dursley, I had a wonderful evening with you and your family. It was so nice to speak with Dudley again after all these years. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. How are you getting home?" Petunia asked sternly.

Vernon and Dudley were both sitting on the couch facing the opposite direction, but they both listening to Millie.

"Harry is going to walk me to the bus stop"

Petunia was startled a bit by this; she said "No! You can't ride a bus all by yourself! And Harry is no man to have as an escort this late at night. Dudley should go with you. He is a big, strong boy."

Harry nervously listened to this. Dudley couldn't walk Millie to the bus stop! Then Harry wouldn't get to be alone with Millie! Dudley would be alone with Millie, on a beautiful starry night…

"Dudley is too kind, Mrs. Dursley, but I have already accepted Harry's offer" Millie said with a smile.

"Then Dudley will go too" Petunia said flatly. "Dudley, go get your shoes on! You are walking Millie to the bus stop with Harry!"

"Oh no" thought Harry. "I am going to have to compete with Dudley for her attention. How can I get her alone for just a minute…" Harry thought of an idea!

"Alright, Dudley, Millie and I will wait for you outside. We already have our shoes on" Harry called to his cousin, who was fatly getting off of the sofa.

Millie and Harry didn't have their shoes on, but Harry grabbed Millie's wrist and pulled her towards the door. He picked up his shoes and her pretty red flip flops and led her outside.

"We will get our shoes on outside, instead" Harry told her.

"Why?" Millie questioned.

"Because I want to be away from Dudley for a while"

"Oh"

They sat on the lawn. Their shoes were on, but Harry couldn't think of anything to say. I mean, he could think of things to say, but nothing smart enough, nothing smooth enough, nothing funny enough.

Her hair looked so dark in the moonlight. Harry could barely tell that she was a red head. Her hair now looked the same color as her lips. Her lips. Should he kiss her now?

Harry knew that he wanted to kiss her. But did she want to kiss him? And how does a boy go about figuring these things out?

"Millie" Harry nearly choked on the word.

"What?"

Harry started to ramble, "Um, I uh, I was thinking, that um, if I ever wanted to see you again, then um, I would need a way to reach you, and you probably have a telephone, I know I have a telephone…"

"Do you want my phone number?" Millie interrupted.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Harry said, laughing nervously.

Millie wrote her number on the receipt from her lunch and Harry put that paper into his pocket like it was made of gold.

"You had better give me your number as well, just in case you get too nervous to call me. I do want to see you again, you know" Millie joked.

Harry had to write his number on her hand because he had no more paper.

When he was finished writing he didn't let go of her hand. They were holding hands! Harry got so excited.

Harry sat so still. Millie seemed a little nervous, too. But she didn't pull her hand away.

Harry started to lean towards Millie.

But before Harry could make some suave move, Dudley came bounding out of the front door. He was so fat.

When Dudley got nearer, he saw that Harry and Millie were holding hands. Harry felt bad now. Dudley might have a hard time with the ladies, he is just so insecure. It might take him a lot of pain before he can feel like Harry did just then with Millie.

Dudley had liked Millie, but Harry had beaten him to her. Dudley's runty cousin was growing up to be better looking, smarter, and more popular than Dudley. This hit Dudley all at once as he saw Harry and Millie, holding hands, barely breaking apart when he appeared.

"Um, hi Millie; hi Harry" Dudley said. It was obvious that his mother had had to push him out of the door. Dudley did not want to be here.

"Well, let's start walking, guys" Millie said, diplomatically. She let go of Harry's hand to stand up from the grass.

Harry stood up as well and started to walk on Millie's left side, Dudley moved to her right. Millie was again in the middle.

To make Dudley jealous, Harry grabbed Millie's hand and pulled her towards him. Harry whispered in her ear, "Millie, you look so beautiful in the moonlight" It was cheesy, it was corny, and Harry knew it. But Harry also knew that it would make Millie smile, which would make Dudley mad, and would score Harry some points with Millie. Girls like hearing that sort of stuff.

When Millie finished her soft giggle, Harry let of her hand, and let his own hand swing confidently by his side.

"Where do you live, Millie?" Dudley asked, attempting conversation.

"I live pretty near the high school"

"That's cool" Dudley said, staring at his shoes, feeling beaten, broken, and depressed. He looked again at Harry and Millie giggling about him.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Dudley asked in a hurt tone.

"We're not dating!" Millie shrieked.

"Well then how long have you two known each other?" Dudley asked.

"As long as I've known you, Dudley. But I just re-met Harry today I guess" Millie answered.

"One afternoon. That's all it took you, Harry? Damn! Millie, did you know that I had the biggest crush on you for four years and you never took notice?"

Millie was stunned silent for a moment. "I had no idea, Dudley."

"Girls are so blind" Dudley mumbled, his several chins moving as he spoke.

"No we are not! It's just that you guys never give us any clues!" Millie exclaimed.

"Never give you any clues! What are we supposed to do? Leave hidden messages? What clues did Harry give you? You obviously know that he likes you" Dudley asked, glaring at his cousin.

"Well, he was nice to me" Millie said, blushing. Harry, with those to die for eyes, liked her!

"He was nice to you? hmpf." And then Dudley did something so out of character, so unexpected.

He stopped walked and turned to face Harry and Millie, "Well, I guess can't compete with the _one_ nice gesture that Harry did for you today. I guess I'll never be the great Harry Potter. I'm going back to the house."

Dudley started walking back, he big shadow grew longer in the moonlight.

"Dudley, stop for a second, Harry needs to apologize" Millie called, surprising both boys.

"But I never did anything to hurt Dudley! What should I apologize for?" Harry asked, moving his hand to rub her shoulders.

Millie knocked his hand away, eyes flashing, "Apologize for things like that! Harry, you need to stop taunting your cousin! You should have known that I fancied you! No competition! So you shouldn't have rubbed it in! He is you cousin and that was very insensitive."

Harry stood shocked. Millie fancied him! No competition. But he was going to have to apologize to Dudley? Apologize for being nicer and prettier than Dudley? Apologize because Dudley can barely string together a sentence when he talks to girls?

Millie was waiting for Harry to speak. Dudley was the one wearing a smirk, now.

"I am sorry for flirting openly with Millie, Dudley. That was insensitive of me due your lack of ability to do the same" Harry sneered.

"Harry! That was the rudest apology ever!" Millie scolded.

"Well what am I supposed to say?! 'Dudley, I love you so much, let's never fight again'" Harry exclaimed sarcastically; though he was running his hand nervously through his messy black hair.

"Honestly, Harry, you shouldn't be joking with me right now. You should be doing exactly as I say if you want to get what I think you want" Millie said, with her hands on her hips and her red hair blowing in the cool, gentle breeze.

It was Dudley's turn to laugh at his stupid runty cousin. Harry was striking out, too!

But now was the time for Harry to turn on the Potter charm. "Dudley, I am very sorry. I know that I treated you infernally. I know how we can get competitive and I really hope that we will never let a girl come in the middle of our beautiful relationship as cousins. Family is something so precious and so rare. The blood that binds us is indeed stronger than I had realized" Harry spoke eloquently, though not entirely sincerely.

Millie however bought the whole thing, "That was beautiful, Harry." Millie was beaming at him again with her pretty eyes, and her pretty mouth.

Damn it, thought Dudley, as he watched Millie and Harry gaze at each other some more. So Dudley said a short goodbye and left Harry and Millie alone in the moonlgiht, under the stars.

* * *

This past week has been way hectic! I'm sorry that this chapter took longer than expected. But I know I am excited to get this plot rolling!

Review, si-vous-plait (the new RSVP)


	8. A Little Less Conversation

Harry and Millie walked alone and silently for a few paces. Millie would steal a few proud glances at Harry, her new hero. But when Harry would shyly turn his head to look at her, she would avert her eyes to the pavement.

Harry felt that he ought to say something to her. But what was the right thing to say? And when and how should he…Damn! Millie still made him so nervous.

"So, Millie, do you feel safe enough, walking at night, with just me to protect you. I mean, now that 'big, strong Dudley' has left?" Harry asked, half silly, half serious.

Millie didn't respond how Harry had hoped. Instead, she burst into giggles.

"That wasn't really a question, was it? Harry, come on, I know what you want me to say to that" Millie said with that wicked little smile.

"No! I want to know!" Harry said defensively, feeling sort of desperate.

"You mean you don't just want me to say 'oh Harry, my big strong, tough Harry! You are twice the man Dudley is even if he is twice your size!' and then you want me to swoon and fall into your arms" Millie said in a high pitched, extremely girlish tone.

"Well, that would be nice" Harry admitted, with a sly smile.

"I knew it! Harry, you are transparent sometimes" Millie said, laughing.

Harry was fine with that last little insult, because he knew it wasn't true. But he better let her have the upper hand on this one. Besides, Harry had to smile because Millie and Harry were back to flirting!

They barely made it around the next corner because Millie had invented a tripping game to play. It was fun, lots of contact!

Once around the corner, however, the mood damped a bit because the bus stop was in sight.

Harry only had until the bus stop to kiss Millie. It was time to stop fooling around.

Harry and Millie had both slowed down to a very slow walking pace. Neither was too anxious for Millie to go home.

"Millie, you do look really nice, tonight" Harry complimented 

Millie gave him a smile, "You, too"

Harry thought he should try to be deeper than that. If he commented on looks alone, she might think him shallow.

"You are pretty on the inside, too. Not just on the outside, but um, you have a nice… um… soul" Harry said, hoping that was deep and meaningful.

"A nice soul?" Millie repeated. It sounded so dumb when she said it back, "You, too Harry."

Uh oh, thought Harry. He was striking out majorly. Majorly

"Millie, what I want to say is that I really like you and I would like to um…" Harry's voice trailed off with nerves.

"What?" Millie asked, with her wide eyes completely on him. Staring at him, watching his every move.

"Would it be ok if I kissed you?" Harry blurted.

"Well, you could try and see" Millie said coyly.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked. He stopped walking, Millie did the same.

"It means that you are killing the mood by talking so much about it. The only things you should be saying are things about how lovely I am. That is what really prepares a girl for a kiss."

"You are so smart" Harry said immediately.

"That was nice" Millie said blushing.

"Millie, the way the moon reflects off of your skin is just…amazing" Harry whispered, stepping closer to her.

"Wow, Harry, even better" Millie was stilling holding his steady green stare.

Harry moved in very close, Millie didn't move away, but she had to break the eye connection. Harry's eyes were intense when they were so close.

"So, so beautiful" Harry only had to whisper.

Millie didn't respond, her eyes were closed now.

"So did I say the right things?" Harry joked.

Millie opened her eyes, "What did I say about talking and killing the mood?"

Harry laughed a little. He thought about saying more, but then he thought better.

He ran his hands quickly through a strand of her hair. And then he leaned in for the kiss.

The moment their lips touched, Harry realized that magic could exist in the muggle world. What was a good use for Hogwarts and wands if he could do this?

They broke apart for a moment to look at each other. But then neither wanted to be so far apart.

This second kiss was intense. Captivated with emotion Harry had a hard time standing. They held onto each other for support.

About five minutes later they heard the bus coming. Millie pulled away reluctantly.

"I…I should go" Millie stammered, slightly out of breath.

"You don't have to" Harry pleaded; he started to run his hands up and down her back.

Millie shut her eyes. She couldn't think and look at him at the same time, "Well, I need to um, get home."

"The next bus will come soon. We could wait for it on the grass" Harry suggested. He couldn't believe he had just said that. This was so unlike him. He was being a smoothy, a ladies man, a guy who actually had a girl in his arms. It felt so good, so cool.

"How soon?" Millie said hopefully; she was still breathless.

Harry didn't really know, but he had to say something to get her to stay, "Oh, the next bus should come in like ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! Is that all? Are you sure?" Millie sounded doubtful.

"I'm almost positive" Harry lied, and kissed her forehead.

Millie took a deep breath in. This was unlike her, too. To be swept away by some guy. Just some enigmatic guy she barely knew. But since she would only be ten minutes later…she kissed him, "Then let's go to the grass."

Harry took her hand and led her over to the grassy little hill along the sidewalk by the bus stop. The grass was damp from the cool night air.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring a blanket to lie on" Harry said, "We will get a little wet"

"Its ok, I'll take your jacket"

* * *

Sorry this took a while, but I have a really good excuse: I graduated high school!

And I am also sorry if this chapter seemed a little awkward, i couldn't get it perfect so my advice is just roll with it, and trust that there will be tons of fun ahead for Harry, Millie, May, Claire, and the Hogwarts crew!


	9. Kiss and Tell

I am very sorry this chapter took so long, but I am not extremely sorry because I didn't get a single review for my last chapter! So that means that either nobody read it, (in which case my tardiness is entirely excuseable) or that it just wasn't a review-worthy chapter (which means I hope this story gets better!)

Anyway, have a wonderful time reading!

* * *

A dream. It felt like a dream.

But it wasn't!

Harry was sitting on his bed, back at the Dursleys, later that night. The bus had eventually turned up again at the bus stop. He had kissed Millie goodbye. No, he had kissed her goodnight. Not goodbye. He had gotten her phone number.

Harry didn't know what to do now. He had brushed of the stares of his cousin when he came in late. He knew that Dudley knew what he had been doing. Harry just didn't know how to respond. In truth, Harry was still floating on cloud nine and could have cared less about the disapproval in his family's faces.

But Harry didn't know what to do now. He had a whole lot of energy. Millie was energizing. Maybe that is why people love to kiss so much. It makes them feel alive. Energy, energy, energy. He needed to do something.

He tried to clean his room, but he only owned a few things, so he was bored again in five minutes. He wished he had some siblings to bug. He would bet that Ron never go bored at home with the twins around.

Harry wondered. What is Ron doing right now? Why don't I write him a letter?

Harry found a pen and parchment. He gave Hedwig a pat on the wings. He lay down on his bed with a big heavy book to use as a writing surface.

_ Ron-_

_ I hope your summer holiday has been nice. Believe it or not, mine has been extraordinary so far. And no, I did not run away from the Dursley's. Even __Dudley__ didn't ruin my day! I met up with two blondes, May and Claire, they are part of a "Harry Potter Fan Club" and they know everything about me. I promised to teach them to play Quidditch tomorrow. I wish you could come play with us. I doubt they are actually interested in Quidditch. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry_

Harry had left Millie out of the letter. But he didn't want to leave Millie out. How does he go about telling his best friend that he has a muggle girlfriend, or maybe Millie isn't his girlfriend? So then how does he tell Ron that the real reason he is happy is because he made out with a hot chick. Or does Ron even need to know this? What are you supposed share with your buddies?

Harry thought it over for a while, and then added a postscript:

_P.S. I ran into an old muggle classmate today. Her name is Millie. I think she likes me. _

Harry rolled up the letter before he had time to rethink it. He tied it to Hedwig's legs and watched it fly.

"Harry, look out!"

"Wh-" Harry started to say, but he finished with a loud, "Ouch!"

It was the next day and Harry was on the roof of the mall with May and Claire, his two blonde friends from the day before. They were hopelessly bad at Quidditch, and that was amplified by the fact that Harry was too distracted to teach them properly.

Harry's mind had been, since he saw her off at the bus stop, constantly dreaming of Millie.

But Harry was woken up quickly from his day dreams by the tennis ball that May had accidentally thrown at Harry's head.

"Why are you distracted today? Yesterday you were so fired up to play Quidditch with us and today you look like you would rather be somewhere else" May asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"What?" Harry spat out, "that's not true. I want to play Quidditch. I love Quidditch, you girls know that!"

May tossed her blonde hair out of her face and gave Harry her I-don't-believe-you look and let out a short airy laugh.

"Harry, I may not be the best witch and Claire and I may come off as just dumb blonde idiots, but we are so not" May said with the arched eyebrows and the head bobbing that signified she was a girl with attitude.

"So what are you saying?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to be redundant, nor do I want to repeat myself, nor do I want to say the same thing over and over and over again" May explained, taping her pink sneakers on the roof-top gravel.

Harry was confused a little. They had been playing Quidditch on the roof of the mall, or at least trying to play. Harry had brought his broom, but May and Claire had forgotten theirs and all the Quidditch balls. So they were really just standing there on the roof, playing catch. But Harry had been on time, he had brought tennis balls and baseball bats and hula hoops. The Dursleys would never miss their exercise equipment. So what went wrong all of a sudden?

"Harry, you are distracted; what are you thinking of?" May persisted.

"I am not distracted! I am not thinking of Millie" Harry defended himself.

"Oh ho!" Claire shouted, hearing that last remark, and rushed to join May in interrogating their idol.

"Harry, we never mentioned Millie" May said smiling, "Man, are you up a creek! Interrogation is what Claire and I do best, well maybe second best…"

May and Claire were getting giggly again. They had been pretty normal for most of the morning. In fact they had been great; they were the ones who found the entrance up to the roof. Why did they have to start acting like girls again?

"Claire, do you have your notepad with you?" May asked.

Claire answered affirmatively, and whipped out a heart shaped notepad with a picture of Harry pasted on the cover.

"Claire is the secretary of the Harry Potter Fan Club" May explained, "We will be wanting to share this story at our next meeting."

"My personal life is none of your business!" Harry said.

"Yes it is" Claire said.

"No, it's not!!" Harry answered back.

"Yes! This fan-club is what we do. It is our business to know everything about you. Besides, even if you don't tell us, we have other sources" Claire said.

May explained, "Yeah, we have other sources. So you can give us the real version now, or you can just wait and read a slightly less-true version, (but probably more interesting version, considering your track record with girls) in _Wicked Wizard_ next month"

"No! Just read a made up version, then I can deny it! I don't want Millie mixed up in all this and I don't kiss and tell!" Harry said, trying to uphold his fleeting dignity.

"Oooooooooooo! There was kissing" Claire said, her face making a sly grin. But she still scribbled in her heart-shaped notepad. She still dotted her i's with little hearts and her t's with squiggly lines. Her club memos were always pretty.

Harry felt his face turn beet red, and it wasn't because of the blaring sun on the roof top.

May cleared her throat, and then spoke up to give Harry the final push, "Come on, this is just among friends. It isn't like You-Know-Who ever comes to our meetings and takes notes about your life. Besides, I think you owe us this. After all, it was Claire and I who took you to the mall and it was at the mall that you met this dream girl. We started your love-life. It was non-existent up until this point, if I do recall correctly" May knew how to work boys, "What ever happened with Cho? Oh, right, nothing!"

She was using a business-like tone of voice that was only off-set by the fact that she was chewing bubble gum and fixing her hair into a high ponytail while delivering this speech.

Harry thought for a moment, and then looked at May and Claire's innocent faces.

"Fine, but Claire, don't take notes, and don't share this at your little club meeting"

"Oh we promise" May and Claire said in too perfect unison, with one hand behind each of their backs.

Harry didn't pick up on the suspiciousness of their response; he had fallen back to dreaming about Millie, and wondering where he should start retelling the previous night's events.

* * *

So no promises about a speedy next chapter, but I will promise that more reviews leads to more motivation.

And if you ever find yourself in need of a fun summer story inbetween "Bend it" chapters, please read my story from last summer, "The California Trip." I think it's a riot!


	10. Wandering and Pondering and stealing fro...

* * *

In case I still have readers, this message is for you:  
Sorry again that this took a while. School is starting up agian so I don't know how often or how good I will be able to write. But I do like to write adn I do hope you like reading my stuff!  
  
Hope you get a few laughs!

* * *

"Start with the bus ride to the mini-golf place. Did you sit next to her?" May asked.

"Yes…hey Claire, I thought you said you weren't going to take notes!" Harry responded.

Claire looked up from the notepad, "I'm not taking notes, and I am just doodling."

"Oh whatev" Harry rolled his eyes, and reached for the notebook.

"Hey, this is confidential stuff in here!!!" Claire shrieked when Harry tried to see what she had written.

"I don't believe that it is just doodles, Claire!" Harry said.

"Fine, you don't believe me, look!" Claire said, shoving the notepad to Harry.

Inside was drawing of a boy with messy hair and a scar, who was unsuccessfully dodging bludgers.

"Hey! That is me! Why am I getting hit?!" Harry asked, offended at Claire pictures.

"It's not important" Claire responded.

"Yeah it is" Harry persisted.

Claire shook her head no; her blonde hair looked cool in the sunlight when she did that, "No it's not important, Harry. Trust me. Just keep telling your story and leave the artist to her imagination."

So Harry left out a lot of details. He really just gave them the general picture of the evening.

"So you gave her your jacket!" May cooed, "how romantic."

"Yeah so can we get back to Quidditch" Harry said quickly.

"Of course," Claire said, setting her notebook aside. "Hey, where are the bludgers?" Claire asked, noticing for first time that they had been lacking them.

"The bludgers are in your garage, Claire" May answered, "You forgot to bring them."

"Damn it. They really look like fun toys."

Harry was more focused for the rest of the afternoon. May and Claire were needless to say, very impressed with Harry's skills.

They threw the tennis ball into the hula hoops to score points. They had to catch a bouncy ball in lieu of a snitch. Claire would pick up pieces of gravel every once in a while to mimic bludgers, her favorite part of the game.

Harry caught that bouncy ball. Harry threw that tennis ball. Harry missed playing sports. He couldn't play much on his own over the summer, as Dudley obviously would never kick a ball around.

But these girls were game.

Walking down the stairs after a lovely first Quidditch session, the subject of the rest of the day came up.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't care. I am so agreeable."

"Me too."

"Yeah, so am I"

"Do you want to go bowling?"

"No."

When they reached store-level, Harry got worried. Would they just waste the afternoon looking at shoes again? That really didn't sound like fun. He'd rather go back to Dursley's and sit by himself in a corner. They were all standing around a payphone. And Harry got an idea of what he would like to do.

"Girls, I have to get home now"

May didn't believe Harry, "Really? What do you have to do?"

"Stuff" Harry answered, looking down at his feet.

"Harry, you have no stuff to do. We know your calendar" May persisted.

"Well, I, uh, got in trouble at the Dursley's, because of, uh, Millie, and so I have to go clean stuff, and stuff like that" Harry made his excuse.

"Oh I see. Well alright. Call me!" May said cheerfully, turning to leave.

"And me too!" Clair chirped.

Harry took a few paces in the other direction and then stopped to make sure the girls were leaving in the other direction.

Once the girls had rounded the corner, Harry walked back to the payphone.

He didn't have any coins. But nothing could stand in the way of Harry and that phone call. He walked to that fountain he had met Millie by. He looked into the water, filled with wishing coins. He pulled out enough for two phone calls, just in case he messed up the first time. He didn't want to come back to the fountain. People were giving him dirty looks. You just don't steal money from a fountain. It is just wrong.

Back the pay phone, Harry pulled Millie's phone number out of his pocket and dialed.

Harry would have been nervous if he hadn't been so excited. He couldn't wait to hear Millie. He couldn't wait to arrange another date.

He heard one ring.

Then he waited an eternity. Then the phone rang a second time. Why wasn't Millie picking it up?

Half way through the second eternity, a man's gruff voice picked up, "Who is this?"

Harry was shocked. Millie hadn't picked up. But then he realized that this was probably her father.

Harry cleared his throat and then in is most polite tone responded, "This is Harry. Is Millie there?"

"Yes," answered the now angry and gruff voice.

"May I please speak to her?"

"Fine"

Harry waited a full two minutes. Listening to shuffling and shouts on the other end. He was starting to wonder if the man had forgotten to tell Millie she had a call. Then suddenly, the voice of his angel came on the line.

"Hello?"

Harry didn't try to hide the excitement in his voice, "Millie! This is Harry!"

"Oh hi, this isn't really a good time to talk" was Millie's unemotional response.

"Well then do you want to just quickly arrange a time to get together again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure, just, uh, not today, and um…" Harry heard a crash in the background, "…and it looks like tomorrow is not going to be good either."

"So the day after tomorrow?" Harry was starting to get worried.

"Yeah, um, six o'clock , your house. I remember the way" Millie spoke quickly.

"Sounds great, Millie. Are you alright?"

"_I'm_ fine. Listen, Harry, thanks for calling, I had a great time last night, but I got to go."

"ok, goodb-" Harry was cut off, the line went dead.

Well that was weird.

Harry hung up the phone and started wallowing in self pity. This depressing stroll ended with Harry pondering three main questions:

1) "What is going on at her house?"

2) "Why didn't Millie sound anxious to see me?"

and 3) "Why do I always have to fall for the girls with emotional issues?"

The only answers he could come up with were

1) Parents are fighting, siblings are fighting, or Voldemort somehow got to her.

2) Millie was eager to see me, but she was just trying to keep the gleefulness out of her voice so she could sound cool, or Voldemort somehow got to her.

and 3) I like a challenge, or Voldemort somehow got to me.

Harry started to walk back to the Dursley's. It wasn't much fun to wander and ponder when his mind only dwelled on two people, namely Millie and Voldemort. But, on the bright side, at least his mind was expanding. Just a few days ago, the only thoughts that constantly kept him company were ones of Voldemort and the probability that he and his friends were doomed.

Harry had to feel proud of himself, though: at least now he was acting more like a normal boy. He was constantly thinking of a girl, too, and not just some magical nut case.

But what to do between now and two days from now! How would he survive without that red headed beauty! Harry seriously hoped that Ron had written back.


	11. The chapter where nothing happens

Fortunately, Ron had written back.

Harry tore open the envelope.

_Harry-_

_You think she likes you? What the hell does that mean? Did she just smile at you or do you have a better story to tell? You can tell me, the twins have been too busy to intercept my mail these days. And if Privet Drive starts to feel like Privet Drive again, you are always welcome to stay at the Burrow._

_-Ron_

Harry smiled. He did have a better story to tell. But Millie was acting weird, and he didn't want to jinx this thing before it every actually got started.

The rest of the day was slow. Harry stared at the sky a lot. He counted the number of white cars that drove by versus the number of red cars. He even resorted to playing "Sweet and Sour," that game where you wave to cars, and if the driver waves back, he's sweet, if not, he's sour. And that's pretty much the whole game.

The next day passed in pretty much the same fashion. Harry played Quidditch with May and Claire in the morning. He made an excuse to leave them (they were going to investigate a rumor about a sample sale). And then he counted blue cars instead of red this time.

Finally it was the day after tomorrow. Millie was coming over at six.

Harry went through the expected angst and agitation over her arrival. She came at 6:05 and the five minutes she was late felt, of course, like an eternity.

Harry was waiting outside. He did not want to see Dudley or to have Dudley see Millie. He was embarrassed for both himself and for Dudley after Millie made him apologize to Dudley.

Mille strolled around the corner and Harry ran to meet her.

He stopped abruptly. Should he kiss her? Hug her? Sweep her off her feet and go make-out again?

Harry settled on a hug and peck on the cheek. Smooth, she seemed to like that.

"So, how are you?" Harry said, starting what he hoped would be along and meaningful conversation.

"Oh nothing muchm " Millie answered, staring into the distance. Then she realized that the mood needed to be lightened. So say something random. She looked directly into Harry's gorgeously green eyes and said, "And what the frickin-A is up with you, Homie-G?"

"What?"

"Slang, Harry. It's called slang," said Millie, rolling her eyes, "Just roll with it."

"I know what slang is," Harry retorted, feeling a little shot-down, "Muggle."

Millie put her slim arm around Harry and started to laugh. And then she asked, "What does 'muggle' mean?"

Harry thought fast, "Oh, um, it's like the same thing as 'Homie-G'"

"Oh, ok. Got it."

"Good," Harry said, stroking a strand of her hair.

"So you never answered my question, but wait, let me rephrase: How's it hangin, Muggle?"

Harry and Millie walked to a taco shop, not that Mexican food is any good England, but as the author of this fic, I reserve the right to make Harry eat what I like, and also to pretend that Harry enjoyed his chicken enchiladas very much and that Millie had a very tasty fish taco.

Nothing super important to the as-yet-unrevealed big plot of this story happened on this date. But the thing to note is that Harry and Millie are enjoying each other's company and are growing to like each other quite a bit. Also keep in mind that I haven't entirely determined where this fic is going, and so I am just stalling until I decide.

On that note…

Harry was fast discovering that it's fantastic to have a girlfriend. And it is VERY fantastic to have a girlfriend when your fat-ass cousin doesn't.

Harry and Millie went on several dates following the delicious Mexican food outing.

Harry came back from a late afternoon swim party at one of Millie's friends' house and Dudley was playing video games.

On another night, Harry had just taken a stroll in the park in the moonlight, stole a kiss by that knobby old tree, whispered sweet nothings and overall had a pretty magical evening. Dudley had done the same thing he has done for several days now in a row. No, wait, take that back, Dudley was only on level 6 last night. But tonight, Dudley finally blew up the prison guard and was now on level 7, the level that promised to have "More blood than you thought human veins could hold!"

So tra-la-la, and la-dee-da. Harry is on Cloud Nine and the twists and turns start next chapter.

And please review and tell me if this fic is worth bringing back from the dead. I seriously haven't touched fanfic for about a year, and well, did anybody my wonderful writing style, sharp jokes, and insightful insights?


	12. Cat Fight!

Please note: this fic actually takes place during the summer after Harry's fifth year, contrary to what was stated earlier in the story. This change was made because I feel that since the real sixth book is coming, any events that may or may not happen in it would make this fic seem outdated and stupid. So, let's stick to the known territory. Also, lets say that it is currently about two or three weeks before Harry's birthday on July 31. Alright, so happy reading!

"Harry, you've met a lot my friends," Millie said, one Saturday night after a movie. They were just walking along the streets, not really going anywhere in particular, and enjoying the warm summer evening.

"Yeah," was Harry's reply, "And they're all very nice people." He gave her a kiss and thought that was the end of the subject.

"No, Harry, what I meant was that I would like to meet some of your friends" Millie put her arm around him so she could be more persuasive.

Harry's posture stiffened, he put his hands awkwardly in his pockets. Obviously, that could never happen.

Finally, Harry answered, "Well, they all live too far away to just come and visit for a day. And besides, the Dursleys would never let me have a houseguest. You know that. You've seen them."

But Millie was not to be so easily ignored. She could tell there was something about Harry that made him different from any other guy she had known. He was handsome, strong, kind. And those green eyes just have a power of their own. Millie wanted to get to know more about Harry. She wanted to talk to his friends, and see what kind of people they were. She wanted to meet the lucky people who get to go to school with such a catch.

"Well, you said they would never let you have a dinner guest. And I managed to come over anyway," Millie said, she stopped walking to emphasize the importance of her request. Harry stopped, too and turned to face her.

"But you see, you're a mugg...you already knew the Dursleys. Well, they actually have met Ron, he is my best friend, but they were rude to his face and rude to his family. And my other best friend is on vacation in Japan, but they wouldn't like her either just because she is friends with me," Harry explained honestly. He couldn't help smiling, though, when he remembered the tongue trick that the Weasley twins had pulled on Dudley.

"Why are you smiling? You do think it would be fun to have your friends over, right?" Millie asked, and started rubbing Harry's shoulders and kissed his cheek. She was putting on the extra charm, that's how you get what you want.

Harry had been thinking about poor Ron lately, stuck up at the Burrow. The twins were occupied with their joke shop and Ginny was busy writing to Dean.

"Yeah, I think Ron would like to visit, but he will not be able to stay at the Dursleys" Harry said. "Well, I can be persuasive, you know," Millie said with a smile. They were outside a candy shop. She eyed the chocolates but resisted. "I can talk to the Dursleys when we get back there."

Harry sighed, the massage felt so good. He smiled and said, "Millie, I know you're persuasive, I just saw the worst movie in the world because you wanted to. But for, uh, complicated reasons Ron will not be invited to stay at the Dursley. I can give you a guarantee"

"Well we don't know till we try!" Millie said, leaning against Harry's shoulder.

"Usually, you're right, but here, I do know. But let's think of some other place nearby that he could stay because I don't have friends around here to ask."

"Yes you do. Could he stay at May or Claire's?" Millie suggested.

Harry hadn't thought of them. But of course they would love to have Ron stay over. And Ron might like it too.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll give them a call," Harry said. He was excited to write to Ron and tell him that he's soon have two hot blondes fighting over which house he got to stay at.

Millie smiled, her goal accomplished, she started to walk again. Harry woke from his daze and caught up with her.

The next day, when Harry met May and Claire for Quidditch, he proposed the idea that Ron stay with one of them for a week or so.

"He'll stay at my place!" May declared.

"No way, Jose! Ron is mine," Claire said, working her hair into a ponytail; if this was going to turn into a fight she wanted to be prepared.

"He wouldn't have any fun at your place! I've got an older brother and three younger sisters to keep him entertained. He's from a big family, he'll like that!" May said as she started to stretch her arms, "you've only got one brother and he's boring!"

"But I've got a guest house!" Claire said, taking a step forward.

"I've got a spare room. And it's next to mine!" May said and lunged at her best friend. Claire didn't fall from May's surprise push. But she instantly retaliated by putting her arms out straight and flicking her wrists against May.

May was held back by the rapid slaps. But she soon regained her focus and aimed low. She ducked down away from Claire's flying French manicured hands started to hit her knees, in an attempt to knock Claire to the ground.

This had all happened too fast for Harry to intervene yet. Though now he didn't want to break it up because it looked so funny. But he felt it was the best thing to do. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

He was just about to pull them apart when Claire fell over onto the ground. May jumped up and declared herself the victor.

"Don't worry, Harry, we're fine. And he's staying with me" May said.


	13. Ron freaking Weasley

Holler! Sorry this took longer than I thought. It's coming up on finals season, so yeah, life may get in the way, but I'll try extra super hard to update as often as possible, and reviews make me want to write faster! Love you guys!

Ron didn't quite know what to make of Harry's letter. He seemed in earnest, but did Harry really mean to invite him into the muggle world? And was Harry really having that much fun at the Dursley's? It just seemed a little odd that's all.

And who is this girl May that had invited him to stay with her? Harry had said she was a witch, so how come she didn't go Hogwarts?

Ron was re-re-reading Harry's letter in the kitchen when Ginny bounded down the stairs. They were home alone, as usual. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were busy with the Order, the twins with their joke shop, etc.

"What-cha got there?" Ginny asked

"Letter from Harry. He invited me to visit him this summer," Ron answered, lifting his head to see how Ginny would react to this odd news.

"Really? The Dursley's aren't driving him mad? Usually we invite him over."

"I know, It's odd. But I think I'd like to go, but, I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Not that you're young, just that you'd be bored: Ron said, thinking out loud.

"You mean life around here could possibly be even more boring? I'd like to see that," Ginny scoffed,

"Seriously, Ginny, do you mind if I go? Hell, do you want to come with?"

"No, I don't want to come. I'll call Luna or someone, see if I can stay with her. She's nuts; she'll be fun. Or I could see if I could stay with Dean…"

Ron sat up real straight at that suggestion. Ginny smiled at her protective brother.

"…but I know that mom would never allow it," she smiled.

Ron relaxed back into his seat. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ginny, it was just that, well, she was younger than him. And she shouldn't have a serious relationship before he did. Ron had never kissed a girl. He had wanted to kiss a girl for a while—one girl in particular. But she was always off writing to Victor Stupid Krum.

The logistics of the deal were worked out fairly quickly. Ginny would go stay with Luna for a few weeks. Ron would take floo powder over to May's house on Monday morning.

Harry was super excited to see Ron. May had given him directions to her house so that could be there to greet him. Harry had a hard time convincing Millie not to come greet Ron, too. After all, Millie couldn't witness a human appearing out of the chimney. She was a muggle. How would they explain that?

He told her that he wanted to build suspense; he wanted to make Ron really eager to meet her…or some other made-up story like that. He could tell she didn't buy it, but Millie didn't argue, though she was a little hurt that Harry didn't want her there.

Claire had walked over to May's house as well.

May's parents were not at home, but they had helped prepare the guest bedroom, as they were very excited that their daughter was making such famous friends.

May's mom had prepared pumpkin juice and cold sandwiches for Ron's arrival. He was expected any minute.

May, Claire, and Harry all sat in the living room, (May and Harry on the sofa, Claire on the Lay-Z-Boy) staring at the fireplace, waiting for the red-head to burst out of it.

"So do you think he'll bring a lot of luggage?" Claire asked.

"I hope so! I cleaned out those big closets, he better use them!" May exclaimed. "Plus, I hope he brought a lot of clothes so we can dress him up."

Claire added, "I hope he brought a swim suit!"  
May and Claire started having a giggle fit. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. Anytime now, Ron.

Two long minutes later, the fireplace started cracking!

Ron made a smooth landing, though his hair slightly tousled and his face slightly sooty. Though to be honest, this rugged look did wonders for Ron. He appreared very manly and tough, surrounded by flames with a determined look in his eye.

May and Claire took a sharp breath inward when Ron stepped out onto the floor.

Harry ran over to give Ron a hug.

"Hey man! How's it going?" Harry greeted.

Ron smiled, it was good to be somewhere different, "Good, good, everything's fine."

Ron paused to look around the room. It was a large house, nearly a mansion. This living room had a high ceiling with bright white walls and comfortable looking furniture.

He saw the two star-struck blondes on the couch and gave Harry a mischievous grin. "Hey, I thought you said she was a red-head," Ron said.

"Oh, no, she is. She's a muggle; she's not here," Harry said hurriedly, "There are May and Claire. This is May's house. You'll be staying here."

May got up first and shyly shook his hand. Claire shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "You are so welcome at my house, too" she said, "It's just down the block."

May and Claire exchanged glances. Harry freaking Potter and Ron freaking Weasley were standing right in from of them. They were going to have so much to brag about at the next Fan Club meeting.


	14. Millie's Misconception

Ok! Holler y'all! This chapter is extra long because I am extra sorry that it took so extra long to write. And thanks for reviewing. I did put in a scene at the fan club, per Sancontoa's request (by the way, that penname reminds me of the old soh-cah-toa way to learn sine/cos/tan for trigonometry; It takes me back!) SO yeah, keep reviewing, and if anyone reviews my other laugh-out-loud-hilarious-story "The California Trip," I may become suddenly inspired to finish that one as well; maybe not, but then again, maybe YES.

May led Ron upstairs to the spare bedroom. She insisted that Claire and Harry should not trouble themselves and should stay behind in the living room.

Ron had brought just one suitcase; guys are great like that. He carried it up with him as May showed him to the room he'd be staying in for a while. May was giving him captions to all the framed photographs on the walls.

"This is me when I was ten. This is me and my sister when I was seven and she was four. This is me two years ago…"

"Wow you've got black hair there," Ron noticed  
"Yeah I was goth for about a month. I got over it fast when I realized that pink didn't look good on me with black hair…"

They reached the guest room, which was spacious and comfortably decorated. It had a window overlooking the street. And it shared its western wall with May's bedroom.

"I'm right next door in case you ever need, or want, or just have to have something," May said with a wink.

Ron froze up. "Thank you," he managed to utter.

"You're sweet!" May said, and then started to giggle.

Ron soon suggested they go back downstairs.

Once they were safely in the company of the others, Ron relaxed a little. He was on vacation!

"Do you boys want to play Quidditch in the back yard?" May suggested when they were all sitting in the living room again.

Ron was game but Harry answered first, "No thanks, Millie wants to meet Ron and she was upset that she couldn't come here to greet him. So I promised we'd see her this afternoon."

"Whipped," Claire muttered. Harry didn't hear. Ron did and he laughed. He couldn't wait to meet this Millie-girl; this muggle that has_ the_ Harry Potter wrapped around her little finger.

May and Claire couldn't come along, they had a fan club meeting to attend and they were not going to miss it.

Harry and Ron had a chance to catch up as they took muggle public transportation to Privet Drive. They were not going to go the Dursley's, it was just a central location. Harry had never been invited to Millie's and he was too nervous to bring it up. They were going to meet Millie at the bus stop; the same bus stop where she and Harry first made out.

"So Harry, how did you meet Millie?" Ron asked when he had stopped examining the bus floors.

"I met her at the mall…"

"oooo a muggle mall?" Ron asked, "my dad has always wanted to go to one."

"Yeah, she's muggle, I already told you that. So if you don't know how what to say to a muggle, then just be quiet. It's better that she thinks you're shy than crazy."

They talked about Quidditch for while. It was good to just relax in each other's company. Then Ron changed the subject when they got off the bus and sat down to wait for Millie's to arrive.

"Have you been in touch with Hermione much this summer?" Ron asked.

"No, not really. She's in Japan on vacation, right? So it would cost a lost to fly an owl all the way from there," Harry responded.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Why do you ask?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, no reason really," Ron said, cheeks flushed slightly. "I just was curious. And my parents wondered because they wanted me to invite you both to the Burrow."

"I think Hermione should come here instead, like you did. I want Millie to meet her, too."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before the bus thudded around the corner and Millie stepped off.

Ron saw a pretty girl in a yellow sundress, a white floppy hat, and white flip-flops. Harry saw a beautiful princess in a golden gown with red hair loosely curled around her face and a smile that was to die for.

Harry sat up and ran to greet Millie. He hugged and kissed her sweetly, so proud that all the strangers on the bus got to see that she was with him.

Ron waited patiently to be introduced.

Harry finally led Millie over to where Ron had just stood up.

"Millie, this is my best friend, Ron. Ron, this is Millie…" Harry's smile grew bigger when added, "…my girlfriend."

"Hi Ron!" Millie said, with what she hoped was her best smile; she wanted to make a good impression on Harry's best friend.

"Millie, glad to finally meet you," Ron said, smiling. Ron was quite good looking when he smiled.

"So what has Harry said about me?" Millie asked, only half-joking.

"He said you were lovely, of course," Ron answered.

"That's it? You mean Harry doesn't have anything to gush and brag about?"

Ron laughed, "Millie, don't worry, he's a complete gentlemen and would never spill a goddam detail."

"And you would never ask, of course" Millie said, arching her eyebrows.

"Never," Ron said exaggeratedly, though he was being honest. They both were just pulling for a laugh, hoping to make a good impression on each other. Millie didn't want to seem a loser in front of Harry's friend. And Ron didn't want to seem a dork in front of Harry's new girlfriend.

When the conversation looked to be in need of resuscitation, Ron looked to Harry and asked, "So what do muggles do all day?"

Harry stiffened, and Ron realized too late that Millie was a muggle and had no clue, but luckily she said, "Oh 'muggle!' Ha Ha! You use that word, too! It must be northern slang. Harry is the only one I've ever heard say it. I said it the other day when I was walking around town. My friend Bianca was complaining about boys and so I said, 'Forget about those muggles, who needs them!' And she was comforted. But then, are you sure that 'muggle' isn't derogatory? Because some strange man wearing a bright green dress overheard and told me, 'it's people like you that hold down society!' and then he stormed off before I could react."

Ron started laughing uncontrollably.

Millie saw Ron's reaction and said "What? You know, Harry, if it's some sort of racial slur you really should have told me. I don't want to sound like an idiot."

"Oh, no, it's fine. That man was just crazy. A green dress? Come on!" Harry said, and then started to laugh along with Ron.

"Boys!" Millie said, "You know, I can see why you guys are friends. You both laugh at stuff that isn't funny."

Meanwhile, May and Claire were setting up May's living room for a meeting of the Harry Potter Fan Club. They were expecting a huge turnout tonight because they had advertised the possibility that Harry _and_ Ron _might_ drop by.

"So first order of business will be to brag that we know them" Claire said, taking down notes in her heart shaped notepad; she was the secretary, "And we'll let everyone shake our hands after the meeting because we don't want to interrupt the flow."

"Uh huh. And second order of business will be to take a tour of the guest bedroom where Ron is staying," May reminded.

"Third order will be to call for the usual sharing of dreams about Harry Potter…" Claire said, still writing everything down.

"Should we add a special order of business to try to interpret those dreams?" May suggested.

"Good idea!" Claire said, "And let's keep the news about Harry's girlfriend till the end, just to be mean. We'll keep dropping hints about it though--just to make everyone angry."

"Of course."

A little later on, the subjects of much shrieking were quietly licking ice cream cones, walking along the shore of a small man-made lake in a park near the muggle mall.

Conversation had luckily flowed very well so far. Ron and Millie were getting along fine and Harry was so happy to have his two worlds, the magical and Millie, connected.

"So, Ron, have you got a girlfriend?" Millie asked casually, as she picked up a flat rock and skipped it across the lake.

Ron, unnerved by the personal question, tried to be casual about it, too. He picked up a rock, skipped it a little farther than Millie's had gone, and answered, "no."

Millie didn't say anything more, but she smiled. She wanted to introduce her friend Bianca to Ron. Ron was so nice and so handsome, they were for sure going to get along. And then the four of them would be one big, happy group.

But Ron wasn't thinking of meeting some muggle. Remember that in this fic, he is heartsick for Hermione.

After Harry, Millie, and Ron finished their ice cream, they went, per Ron's request, to the muggle mall. Millie was surprised to hear Ron say that he wanted to go there. She hoped he wasn't gay; she really thought her friend Bianca would like him.

Ron was wide eyed as he looked at the non-moving posters and the non-dancing mannequins. Everything was so simple.

Ron spotted a store filled with muggle appliances. It was a beauty store, but Ron didn't notice that. When he looked at the hair dryer in the window, all he saw was the electrical plug coming out of it.

"Hey guys! Can we go in here for a second?" Ron asked, pointing to the beauty supply store.

Millie looked up to see which store Ron wanted to go in to. Her spirits fell when she saw that it was "Lovely Lady: Your Home for Beauty Supply."

He's got to be gay, Millie thought as she watched Ron playing with a curling iron, and she started to think about setting him up with her friend Matt instead.

Shifting our attention back to May and Claire…

About thirty young witches, ten young wizards, and two middle-aged wizards showed up at the meeting. May and Claire served everyone pumpkin juice. May's parents were home at this point and they helped the girls serve everything. They were very supportive of their daughter's hobbies.

Everyone was chatting in the living room when May and Claire snuck out of the room, only to make a huge, grand entrance two minutes later. They put on loud, muggle music, dimmed the lights, and ran in from the hallway. They stood up in front of the fireplace. Took a bow, turned off the music and began to address the crowd.

"Earlier today, this very fireplace, this fireplace that we stand before, in this very room, in this very house, THIS fireplace that we stand before was used to transport Mr. Ronald Weasley from…"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

May could hardly finish the sentence due to the shrieking that started.

However, once the crowd settled, they hung onto every word as May told the story of how they had befriended Harry, how Ron was coming to stay, and how Harry had met "someone." Details were for later, of course.

They took people up to the guest bedroom in groups of five. They let everyone look out the window to see the same view that Harry's best friend would see.

They shared dreams. One girl named Delia had a dream that Harry brought her the answers to her math test on his broomstick. Claire suggested that this meant Harry would marry Delia one day. The whole room was jealous and each resolved to try to dream that dream tonight.

May and Claire were trying to shoo out the members. They had all had a wonderful discussion, but now everyone was just dragging on about the same things in hope that if they stayed long enough, Ron would walk through the door.

When they had finally got everyone to go, with the promise that they would send out the newsletter immediately, May and Claire sat down to talk.

"May, are you going to try to hook up with Ron?" Claire asked.

"Duh. I mean how often does a famous guy come stay with you?"

"Well, I don't that's a good idea, I mean he is staying with you…"

"I know, it's perfect!" May squealed.

"No, it could get super awkward and then he might go home earlier."

"Ok, that's true, but…"

Claire interrupted her before she had a chance to state her point, "So I think I should try to hook up with him instead."

"What!"

"It's only fair. You won the first round; he's staying at your place. You get to see him every morning and all the time. Besides, he might not be into it. Remember today's meeting? We all agreed that Ron must have a crush on Cho Chang, or that they might be secretly dating already," Claire said.

"But that's not fair!" May shrieked, "I love him!"

"Oh shut up!" Claire said, she stood up and taunted, "You wanna take this outside?"

"NO! I want to beat you at what counts!" May said, standing up as well, and staring her best friend squarely in the eye.

"Be more specific," Claire said, starting to make goofy faces to try to get May to break eye contact first.

May countered back by sticking out her toungue, but neither looked away. May and Claire were known for their staring contest skills. "What I mean," May explained, "is that we both go after him, and see who he wants."

"But what if he chooses both. Guys do that you know. And we never share, remember?" Claire said.

"Then back down, sistah, cause I'm about to go upstairs and change into my red-slut top."

"Oooo You mean the one that has the black buttons and lace?" Claire said, her attention slightly diverted.

"Yeah"

"Oh cute! You always look good in that one. You know should wear your new jeans with that."

May smiled, "Good idea, thanks. And you really should wear that pink tank top if you're going to try."

"Which one? The v-neck or the one with the beads?" Claire asked.

"The beads, it really draws the eyes to your boobs." May clarified.

"Oh right, that one does!"

The tension had passed. May said, "Ok, so I'm gonna go change. Wear you're gold eye shadow and come back later. This'll be fun!"


	15. Sexy Sexy Sexy

Hey hey hey!

Thanks guys for reviewing and for sticking with me. I''ve been busy and then when I had time, HP6 came out and that took top priority and then I had to cry about the book for about a while, and then family in town, etc, etc, etc, Anyway, hope you guys still like this even though it is now officially outdated thanks to book 6.

Millie hadn't asked Harry yet if Ron was gay. But she really wanted to know if she should call Bianca or Matt when she got home.

Harry and Millie came back to May's with Ron to make sure he got settled. May was kept in the entrance hall to avoid seeing magical appliances. Harry stayed with her and pretended it was late so they didn't want to go in further.

With the promise to meet up tomorrow, Harry and Millie left Ron at May's for the night.

Claire had not returned from her house, yet. She was still trying to find her lipgloss.

But May had fully changed.

Her blonde hair was curled, her make-up was smokey, her jeans were tight, and her red top was pushing her boobs up and together.

And her parents were asleep, as May casually informed Ron when he asked. And her siblings were out.

"So it looks like we're all alone, Ron," May said seductively, "What do you want to do?"

Ron stared at May's boobs and then remembered that girls don't like that. He shifted his gaze up to her face.

He had to answer her question. She had asked what he wanted to do. She may as well have asked if she wanted to do her because she was being that obvious.

"Well, May..I was pretty tired…"

"Then you should just relax," May said and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come sit down."

Now May is a hot chick. And Ron likes Hermione and all that. And they've flirted and talked and talked and talked. But Ron still hasn't gotten any.

So May sits down on the sofa and beckons for Ron to come sit next to her.

Now he wants to and he doesn't.

So does he?

Let's leave that as a nice little cliffhanger for now.

Harry and Millie are walking around May's neighborhood after dropping Ron off, talking small talk and kissing whenever they can.

As they are aimlessly strolling, Claire rushes around the corner wearing three-inch heels, a ruffle skirt and a beaded tank top that glistens from the light of the street lamps.

The th-thunk th-thunk of Claire's heels caused Harry and Millie to break apart and notice her coming.

"Claire?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Millie! How do I look?" Claire stopped breathless in front of them.

"You look sexy. Who's the guy?" Millie asked "And what's the rush."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Long story," Claire started and she started to flick her hands (her nails were drying).

"Are you going to tell?" Harry asked, very curious.

"Oh I couldn't," Claire said, obviously dying to spill.

May picked up on this. "Please, Claire? Tell us."

"Oh all right if you insist," Claire began. "Ron is staying at May's. And she was going to try to seduce him. But I want him, too. And I said that it was no fair if she got to go after him because she lives with him. Such an unfair advantage, am I right?"

Harry didn't know how to react. Ron? They were chasing after Ron?

Millie, however, was very amused. "Oh you are so right," she egged Claire on. "So then what did you do?"

"Well. May went and put on her slut shirt so I went and put on fewer clothes, as well. And now I'm running back so we can fight over him."

"If I were you, I wouldn't run in those shoes. But I would walk fast. Go get him, Claire!" May cheered.

Claire thanked them for their support and hurried off.

"You sure that was a good idea, Millie? To let a psycho girl, no make that two psycho girls fight over Ron? We should've stopped them!"

"Oh come on, Ron's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Besides, maybe he'll have fun," Millie said. And then Millie found an opportunity to ask the one question she'd been dying to ask all day, "He's not gay, right?"

Harry was slightly caught off guard but then he laughed. "No! Ron once went crazy over this French girl, Fleur. Haha. That was embarrassing…"

"Is he dating anyone right now?"

"No, I don't think so"

Millie smiled. She would get to call her friend Bianca after all. "Well then maybe he'll have a little fun tonight. That's all I'm saying."

"With May and Claire!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey, lets' not judge. They are good looking, admit it." Millie reasoned.

"But I mean, they have nothing going on upstairs…" Harry said.

"Remember what I said when we first met about talking too much?"

"Yeah"

"Well, who needs to go upstairs if you've got all you need on the first floor? I'm right, admit it."

"Right. Right. Of course." Harry said and rolled his eyes. But he still let Millie kiss him.

Claire burst in on Ron and May…on the sofa. Ron was shoved up against the corner of the coach. May had him by the collar. May was definitely the aggressor, but Ron wasn't pushing her away.

Ron had tried hard to stall May. He had said he was thirsty. May went and got him a water bottle. She 'accidentally' dropped the water three times on the way back from the kitchen. Bent over slowly to pick it up each time.

May had then suggested that they put on some music.

Ron knew that May was going to put on something smooth so he instantly said that music sounded great and did she have any angry rap?

It wasn't that Ron did not want to make out with May. It was just that he felt he would be cheating on Hermione, even though nothing was going on between them. They had been at each other's throats for years but had never turned that energy into something more productive.

So May had said she didn't have any angry music. Everything she had was smoooooooth.

And then she walked slowly back to the coach where Ron was gulping his water. She knocked it out of his hand and threw herself down.

May looked up when she heard Claire enter. Ron's hands were still on her back.

"Bitch" they each said, simultaneously.

Then Claire stormed out.

Ron sat up.


	16. The Van Vilderwallensteins

Here it is, and thanks for reading this! You all will be receiving an Order of Merlin, First Class!

May remained perched on top of her prize as Claire stormed out. She thought about following her out but then Ron wiggled like he was trying to get up and she thought she'd better not let him get away. Once his head started thinking, he might throw her off and she didn't want that at all. After all, at the meeting they had decided that Ron must be in love with Cho Chang.

So May continued with the kissing, the touching, the ooey gooey feeling inside.

Ron pushed her shoulders up so he could release his face.

"May!" he managed to gasp.

"What?"

"Um, I don't really know you and…"  
"So?"

"So I don't want to get involved," Ron said with less force than he had wanted to convey.

"So we won't get serious," May said, slightly disappointed and suddenly a little bit embarrassed. But maybe if she made herself available, he would eventually come around? Maybe he would want a more serious relationship if she started out easy?

"But we can still, you know, see each other, like this…if you want," May said, trying to tempt him by whipping her hair around her shoulder so that Ron's eyes could follow her hair as it fell into the crease of her plunging neckline.

"Um…" Ron was considering the proposal.

"I think the muggles call it 'booty call,'" May said. "Thefacebook might call it 'random play'"

"Um…"

"Well maybe that's not what it's called. But I heard some people at the mall talking and it sounded like fun."

How many times does a hot blonde throw herself at you? No strings attached. Just for fun, no "relationship."

Ron was considering these odds and it was very likely that this would never happen again.

It was also very likely that this might upset Hermione…but she is probably off with Viktor Dumbass Krum.  
What would Hermione do if their positions were reversed.

Dumbass Loser. Stupid. Moron. Krum-cake.

She would have gone to the ball with him, anyway.

Instead of giving May an answer, Ron ran a finger through her hair and then he started kissing her again, taking a much more active role this time, and slowly maneuvering himself on top.

Claire was ticked off.

She had slammed the door, kicked off her shoes, picked them up, wiped off any dirt, and then carried them as she walked bare foot in the streets.

She was unconsciously heading in the direction of her home but she did not want to go back. She wanted to make May pay. It wasn't so much that she liked Ron; she just wanted him because May did. Therefore, she didn't want May to have him.

This all makes perfect sense.

So now Claire just wanted revenge. May had hurt her personally. She had taken Ron when Claire had said she wanted him. Again, this logic makes perfect sense.

With a sudden stroke of genius (a very uncommon occurrence inside Claire's pretty head), she got an idea.

Claire would call on Harry and Ron's brilliant friend to interrupt the lunacy. Claire had a feeling that it was never Ron and Cho Chang. Claire had kept her mouth shut at the fan club meeting, but she had a suspicion that Ron's heart was aimed towards a different star.

Wouldn't Hermione make Ron squirm? Then wouldn't May receive the wrath of Hermione?

Hermione's parents were muggle dentists. Now Claire may be a sub-par witch, but she made up for a lack of magical gifts with muggle methods. Maybe all those muggle magazines were educational after all.

Anyway, Claire found her way to the nearest phone booth with a phone book in it.

She looked up "Granger" under "Dentists." She copied down the felly-tone number and vowed to call in the morning.

So while Harry and Millie were kissing on the swing set near Privet Drive,

Ron and May were kissing on the sofa,

And Claire was brewing over plans to make May angry,

One fan from the fan club was eagerly waiting until the morning to tell her boss the latest news about the boy who lived.

Being vigilant fanfiction readers, you all can probably guess who this rogue fan's boss is. SO rather than go into a few chapters of the boss lurking in shadows, I'll just reveal the big villain and give you a little heads up that the shit is _this_ close to hitting the fan.

Gertrude Van Vilderwallenstein ran from May's house after the meeting. See was only fourteen years old, and was wearing a magical t-shirt that read "I love Harry Potter" and then the words would flash and change to a picture of Harry on his broomstick. She was in a hurry to tell Voldemort about Harry Potter's new muggle girlfriend.

Gertrude had been given a job so young because her whole family was very well trusted by the Dark Lord.

Her father, Otto Van Vilderwallenstein, was the first one in the family to join up with Voldemort. Otto was a tailor and he was the only one Voldemort trusted to make robes to fit him. Voldemort was very skinny you see, and he hated to feel like he was swimming in his clothes. And he couldn't very well show up on Diagon Alley for a fitting. Voldemort understood that a good power-suit can make a person look more intimidating and he needed to look intimidating.

Otto did such a good job fashioning him blood red pajamas that he was able to recommend his family members as trustworthy individuals as well.

Gertrude's mother, Katrina "Kitten" Holdenhackabrick-Van Vilderwallenstein, was Voldemort's personal chef, having once run the famous restaurant "Hungry Hungry Hippogriffs." Voldemort's favorite dish was her famous chicken kabobs.

Gertrude's half-brother, Jorge Sanchez, (Kitten had had a Latin-lover before she married Otto) was Voldemort's sidekick. Voldemort liked to go over his ideas for world domination with Jorge because Jorge would ask stupid questions that would make Voldemort feel smart and superior. Jorge also was in charge of walking Voldemort's two dogs: Sally (short for Salazar) and Barfy (he just liked the name).

Gertrude's job, as we just witnessed, was a spy. She subscribed to all Harry's fan club newsletters. She read every teen magazine that mentioned Harry. She was getting very good at detecting the useful information from the made-up stuff.

"So Harry has gone as got himself a girlfriend?"

"Yes, master," Gertrude said, as she knelt on the floor. Voldemort was sitting in a throne like chair and next to him Jorge was sitting on a stool.

"Is she pretty?" Jorge asked.

"That is a ridiculous question, Boy. When interrogating, The more important question is how much Harry likes her."

"Oh, I see, master. You are very wise."

Voldemort smiled, "I know. I've been told that by much smarter people than you."

Jorge just smiled and nodded. His job was just to make Voldemort look good.

"Harry has been spending most of his summer with her, sir. And he even declined going to the Burrow in order to stay with her."

"Did he now?"

"Yes. Instead he invited the Weasley boy to come to the muggle world to meet her," Gertrude said, stealing a glance at her master and then at her brother who smiled and waved.

"Well, he just handed his heart to us on a platter. He'll stay wherever she is. This means he'll go wherever she is taken to. Thank you, Gertrude, this is very good information. Now go tell your mother I'd like some pumpkin juice."

Hey guys. Sorry about teh delay. I've been lame. I got caught up watching the soap opera "General Hospital" in my free time. But anyway, please review and tell me if this new ridiculous family is a bit much. Personally, I think the idea of a Jorge Sanchez is hilarious. But that's just my taste. And like I said, I could be wrong, after all I did just spend the summer watching "General Hospital."


End file.
